The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of documents in computers. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the management of phrases in a document.
A document is a collection of tokens, which may be words, phrases, etc. Examples of documents include, but are not limited to, text documents, web logs (blogs), databases such as lists, etc., webpages, etc.